Shattered
Shattered is the tenth episode in season four of . Synopsis A drug lord is gunned in his Coconut Grove mansion and a suspect arrested at the scene claims he sells marijuana to Delko. Rick Stetler, from Internal Affairs, investigates and the case quickly gets personal when Horatio gets involved. As for the shooting, the CSIs learn that two gunmen may have been involved. Also, Calleigh makes a major decision concerning her job. Plot Horatio and Tripp stand over the body of Jay Fisher, a jeweler and suspected drug dealer who has been killed by three gunshot wounds. The men are surprised when drug dealer Johnny Nixon crashes through the skylight and falls on Fisher's body. The officers prepare to haul Johnny away, but he tries to bargain with them: he has info on a cop who has been buying pot from him: Eric Delko. Horatio is skeptical, but Nixon has Delko's number programmed into his cell phone. Back at the station, Johnny tells Tripp that he was upstairs and overheard an argument between Jay and someone else. He never saw the other person. Delko spots Johnny through the interrogation window and Horatio tells him what Johnny has accused him of. Delko admits its true but says there are extenuating circumstances. Just as Horatio cautions Delko not to talk to Internal Affairs, Rick Stetler comes around the corner demanding a urine sample. After he leaves, Delko tells Horatio he doesn't smoke pot. At Jay Fisher's house, Alexx examines Jay's body while Calleigh collects casings, finding four rather than three. Alexx tells Calleigh what Johnny said about Delko, but neither woman believes Delko is guilty. Natalia Boa Vista, who lives a few blocks down from Jay, stops by the crime scene and ask Ryan if she can observe. She finds a crucial piece of evidence by stepping on it--a shard of glass, possibly from the getaway car. In the lab, Ryan gets the security etching number from the glass and traces it to a car belonging to Deana Walters. Tripp has Deana pulled over and she admits that she fought with Jay Prince--because she hadn't paid him he wanted to take back a gold grill she has on her upper teeth. They fought and she kneed him in the groin, but she claims there was no gun involved. Tripp is skeptical, especially when he finds a 9-millimeter gun--the kind that killed Jay Fisher--under the driver's seat of her car. Back at the lab, Stetler interviews Calleigh and then Ryan while Delko gives a supervised urine sample. Calleigh tells the IAB officer that she has never seen Delko purchase or use marijuana, nor has she seen him with drug paraphernalia. Ryan answers in the negative to both questions, but hedges when the last one is asked, recalling seeing rolling papers in Delko's kit once. He tries to say he thought they were for tobacco, but Stetler isn't buying it. Calleigh is frustrated to find Jim Markham hasn't processed the bullets from the shooting and she's fed up with his blase attitude. She tells him she's having him transferred and reclaims the ballistics lab. After testing Deana's gun, Calleigh tells Ryan it's not the murder weapon. Johnny also tested negative for GSR, ruling him out as a murder suspect. Calleigh turns to Ryan's crime scene photos and is disturbed to see they're blurry. She sends him to Alexx, who looks in his eye and discovers that he has an infection in the eye that was shot with a nail gun only a few weeks ago. She prescribes an antibiotic for him but implores him to see an optometrist. Ryan is afraid if he loses his sight, he'll lose his job as a CSI as well. Tripp and Calleigh take the crime lab dummy to Jay's house to determine where both he and the shooter were standing at the time of the murder. Calleigh recovers another bullet, this one from a .45, from the wall and determines that there were two guns and therefore two shooters. She sees the ground outside one of the windows is disturbed and takes prints, leading the CSIs to Duane "Bull" Merrick, a California resident the CSIs track to a local motel. Bull has cameras, maps and guns in his room, leading the CSIs to realize he's a bounty hunter. They bring him in and look at his surveillance photos. Calleigh determines that Bull's bullet, the .45, didn't kill Fisher. He must have shot first and the second man fired the two fatal shots afterwards. Calleigh is able to get an image from the photos of the second shooter. Horatio shows Bull the picture and asks him for the identity of the man, clearly the bounty hunter's target. Bull refuses to give up the man's name. Delko's urine sample comes back positive for THC and Stetler has him relieved of duty. Horatio finally confronts Stetler, saying that he knows this about the two of them. Stetler tells Horatio that Horatio got the promotion to lieutenant that he wanted, and that his IA work is the only hope he has of being promoted. Ryan takes the profile picture of the second shooter to Dan Cooper in the AV lab and Dan begins a facial reconstruction and database search. Calleigh finds a wad of gum on Johnny's tracksuit from his fall and takes it to DNA. While Valera runs it, Natalia Boa Vista tells Ryan she remembers seeing a truck with California license plates parked outside her house. Valera gets a DNA hit: the second shooter is Byron Diller, a man wanted for a DUI that killed an entire family. Byron has several aliases and different mug shots--he's been getting plastic surgery to conceal his identity. Tripp thinks Byron might pay a visit to a plastic surgeon in town, a shady guy who does work out of his house. When Tripp and Horatio drop by the plastic surgeon's house, they hear gun shots and go to the back of the house to discover the surgeon shooting at two men escaping on a boat: Byron and Bull, who has obviously caught his quarry. Bull takes Byron straight to booking, hoping to get the slip that will guarantee his payday. Horatio and Tripp cut him off before he turns Byron in. Byron is shocked to learn he's wanted for murder and tells them he ran off after the first shot and that he heard two more as he was fleeing. Natalia shows Ryan the place in front of her house where the truck was parked and he recovers a 9-millimeter gun from the bushes. The weapon has Bull's prints all over it--Bull shot Fisher to protect his paycheck. Horatio wants to know who tipped Bull off that Byron was at Fisher's house, and Bull names Johnny, making him an accomplice in the murder. Marisol Delko, Eric's sister, pays Horatio a visit to tell him the truth about the marijuana. Eric was buying it for her--she has been battling cancer for the last eight months and Eric has been paying for everything, sitting with her while she smokes pot for the pain, helping her eat and taking her everywhere she needs to go. Horatio promises her Delko won't get fired. He confronts Stetler and Monica West from the State's Attorney's office, who has come down to investigate the case. Horatio tells her the only evidence against Delko is the word of a drug dealer and the urine test, which Horatio says is from passive exposure. West drops the charges. Horatio tells Delko the good news, and Delko apologizes for not coming to him sooner and promises it won't happen again. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Bellamy Young as Monica West *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Jeremiah W. Birkett as Johnny Nixon *Armando Valdez-Kennedy as Aaron Peters *Joshua Leonard as Jim Markham * Dex Elliott Sanders as Jay Fisher * Paula Jai Parker as Deana Walters/D-Nasty * Keith Bogart as I.A.B. Agent #1 * Brian Bosworth as Duane 'Bull' Merrick * Rico McClinton as Corrections Officer * Cameron Bancroft as Byron Diller * D. David Morin as Doctor Milford * S. Zev Esquenazi as Bailiff Martinez Major Events * It's revealed that two weeks have passed since Ryan was shot in the eye with a nail gun in Nailed. *Fed up of Jim Markham's mistakes, Calleigh returns to the Ballistics Lab. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes